1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal communication method, applicable to an internet protocol phone, especially related to a method of adding a video communication to an internet protocol phone.
2. Related Art
Due to the popularity of broadband networks, the utilization of the internet has changed to long computer online connections. This change is not only applicable to computer users' work and usage, but also applies to the consumer's products. Due to the long online connection to the Internet, people are network neighbors and can communicate with each other using the Internet, therefore many internet related applications are produced, including Internet TV, Internet Stations, and IP phones. Recently, VoIP (voice over Internet Protocol) has been very popular in the Internet world; VoIP changed the communication model between people. VoIP is a technology using the internet as the transmission medium and transmit voice using an Internet Protocol address. The telephone using the VoIP protocol is called an Internet Protocol Phone (IP phone). Since the early internet transmission speed is limited, the voice of the opposite terminal using low resolution compression standard is not clear. And using a high resolution compression standard makes the files become large and the transmission rate is slow, the voice becomes discontinuously. Therefore it is not suitable for daily use. As broadband becomes popular and widespread, everyone has high speed network transmission, the voice sampling compression can be increased, and the quality can be increased close to the normal telephone. Not only apply for the voice, but sampling 1000 k/sec motion Real Player file images is also not a problem. Therefore the video system on internet is getting popular. The current IP phone has three different types: 1. computer to phone, 2. computer to computer, 3 phone to phone. The following explains these types. The computer to telephone type, using the normal computer and IP phone, can use ADSL or cable high speed network transmission. Usually, it requires application for an account number from the VoIP service company and the purchase of specific software to install on the computer, plus headsets and a microphone, through a VoIP service computer's switch, connected to the IP phone of the communication side. For the computer to computer version, we have in mind normal computer to computer users, with installed talking software, headsets and microphone, talking to each other. For example, an i-phone that has been introduced for a while now, or the MSN Messenger that's being used by many people, these are the original forms of IP phone. The phone to phone communication uses the switch technology and a stable network to form a phone to phone's loop. However, it is very costly, and needs to place server management, so it is the format used by privately owned internationally telephone companies. From the above description, it provides the current applications of internet phones. The IP phones with display devices and image recording devices are very expensive, so they are not affordable to every user for purchasing IP phones with a display device and an image recording device, and not every user can pay a simple, convenient, and reasonable price to enjoy video phone communication.